1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor care devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combined floor mop and vacuum suction device.
2. Discussion of the Art
A wide variety of products exist which are capable of cleaning hard surfaces, such as ceramic tile floors, hardwood floors, and the like. Many of these products comprise a directing handle and a sponge for absorbing a fluid cleaning composition. The sponge is rinsed periodically to remove dirt, soil, and other residues. These products are not designed to handle larger particulate material such as crumbs and the like. Such materials are removed either by use of a broom or by use of a vacuum cleaner.
Non-woven sheets have been used for dry dust-type cleaning, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,629,047 and 5,144,729. The sheets are designed to attract particulate dirt electrostatically and minimize the amount of residue left on the surface being wiped.
Recently, cleaning tools have been developed with disposable cleaning pads for removal of dirt from damp surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,559 describes a mop that includes a disposable cleaning pad comprising a scrubber layer for removing dirt from a soiled surface, a blotter layer for absorbing fluid after the cleaning process, and a liquid impervious layer positioned between the scrubber and blotter layers. During the cleaning action with the scrubber layer, the impervious sheet prevents fluid from moving to the absorbent blotter layer. After the cleaning action is completed, the pad is removed from the mop handle and reattached such that the blotter layer contacts the floor. This operation is time consuming for the user and involves the handling of a soiled, wet pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,015 describes a mop having removable, washable work pads. Each pad has an upper layer, which is capable of attaching to hooks on a mop head, a central layer of synthetic plastic microporous foam, and a lower layer for contacting a surface during the cleaning operation.
However, such tools are designed for light floor cleaning and are unsuited to handle large particles of dirt, such as pebbles, crumbs, and the like. There remains a need for a single device that is capable of removing quantities of dry dirt and larger particles, crumbs and the like from a floor surface and also of performing wet cleaning of the surface.
The present invention provides a new and improved floor cleaning device and method of use, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others and meet the above-stated needs.